


Supergirl's world domination

by EmpressAhsoka



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Collars, Corruption, F/F, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Invasion, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nanites, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Superheroes, Superpowers, Tentacles, Themyscira (DCU), Villains, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAhsoka/pseuds/EmpressAhsoka
Summary: Braniac brainwashes Supergirl into his minion to stand a chance against the super powered forces of earth. However, Kara resists the obedience part of the brainwashing and only gets corrupted instead. After killing Braniac she has one goal, world domination. To help her with that goal, she assembles suitable candidates to do what brainiac tried to do to her. Brainwash them and turn them into her slaves.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Jesse "Quick" Wells, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to DC Comics, I own no characters.
> 
> This fanfiction isnt set in any particular continuity, but it is heavily inspired by the Superman ending of Injustice 2.

Somewhere in the universe Brainiac, the collector of worlds was travelling to the next planet to add to his collection and to further increase his knowledge. In that moment he set his eyes upon one particular Planet. Earth. Earth was unlike all the other planets he had collected so far. While primitive in technology, some members of the human species possessed special abilities. Some moving at speeds beyond imagining, and others stronger 100 normal specimen. Not only that, other specimen from different Planets had also made their home on the blue planet. Braniac immediately realized that these individuals could pose a great threat to his plans. However, in that moment he realized that some of these super-powered inhabitants could also be made to serve him, although not by their free will. He laid his trap to his first victim...

Kara Danvers had a dream. A huge, skull shaped ship was approaching earth. Waking up from her nightmare, she immediately shook her head.

"What an odd dream."

However, the feeling of something looming over earth didn't let her go. But if she went to the Justice Leauge with her only evidence being a weird dream, they would probably just look at her oddly and move on. Still, the thought didn't let her go, as if it was being burned into her mind. She tried to lay back down but she couldn't fall asleep again. Simply needing to follow her feeling, she got dressed in her blue supersuit and went for a fly to get her head free. The sky was as clear as ever but now the feeling of doom was even closer. She decided to follow it, which eventually led her near the edge of the earth's atmosphere. Here, the feeling was incredibly strong. She decided to fly even further into space, where her super hearing picked up something.

"Come, come..."

She didn't know why, but she couldn't resist following the voice. It got louder and louder as she got closer to it. And suddenly, she was staring at the dark side of the moon, behind which a skull shaped ship was looming. Frightened, she tried to fly away, only to find that she couldn't, as hard as she tried. The ship had her in its grasp and pulled her near it. Eventually, she found herself flying into some kind of doorway, which opened for her. She found herself in some kind of black room, filled with nothing. Suddenly, the room shone a bright green and Supergirl felt incredibly weak.

"Ugh, Kryptonite..." 

The Kryptonite seemed to be enough to weaken her, but it wasn't concentrated enough to injure or sicken her. Then, 4 metallic tentacles grabbed her by her feet and arms, and restrained her in the air.

"What the?!"

After that, a large screen appeared from the wall. It lit up revealing a green alien.

"Greetings, I see you have found your way here Kara Zor-El, or as you are more famously known, Supergirl." 

"Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?!" 

"My name is Braniac, and all I ask of you is your servitude."

"Never!"

"Oh, it seems you have misunderstood, you do not have a choice in the matter."

"What are you going to do, torture me? That will never work!" 

"Oh no, quite the opposite. You see, experiments I conducted on females of many species have shown that they are quite susceptible to mind control if they are, how do I say it, pleasured..."

"What!?"

Suddenly, the screen turned off and retracted back into the wall. From its place two additional tentacles emerged. They immediately got to work and ripped off Supergirls suit. They followed immediately with her underwear, leaving her completely naked.

"Aaaah!"

Then, the two tentacles Claw arms retraced back inside, leaving only two tips behing. Additionally a third identical tentacle emerged from the wall.

"I don't like where this is going!"

Without warning, the tentacles entered Supergirls pussy, followed by her ass, followed by her mouth. The tentacles felt oddly warm, considering they were made out of metal. Upon entry Supergirl let out a muffled forced moan before screaming internally. As if her situation couldn't get worse, some kind of headset with a visor and earpieces was lowered onto her head. The visor turned on showing a purple spiral.

Then, the mechanism began its work. The tentacles inside of her were all starting to move. The spiral started to spin. Every few seconds a word would appear inside the spiral, which would also be whispered into her ear by the earpieces. She tried to close her eyes but additional mechanisms in the headset forced them open.

"Repeat: Obey, Lust, Evil, Dominate, Obey..." 

Supergirl tried to resist, but every time she didn't repeat the headset shocked her. After 30 minutes of shocks she repeated a word just to make the pain stop.

"Lust..."

A shock didn't come, instead the tentacles pleasuring her went a tiny bit faster. After 10 more minutes she tried again.

"Lust, Evil..."

The stronger thrusts of the tentacles made her moan. From there the gaps between repeating words became smaller and smaller, unti they didn't exist anymore. Except for one, obey. Kara noticed she could skip one word without being shocked, and this was the one she chose. With every repeated word the pleasure increased and the words came faster, to the point where Supergirl didn't want it to stop. She wanted this pleasure. After an hour, she started believing the words she was repeating, all so the pleasure would continue. She didn't even notice that the Kryptonite radiation was long gone.   
4 hours later, she was broken.

Suddenly, the brainwashing machine stopped working, causing Kara to briefly let out a startled moan. The tentacles slipped out of her intimate parts and the headset was lifted from her heads. Then, the screen appeared again.

"How are you feeling, Kara Zor-El?"

"I feel amazing."

"Good, are you ready to obey from now on?"

"Yes Master, I will obey." Kara said as she kneeled in front of the screen.

In reality, Kara already had her own goals. And Braniac was just a tool for her plan. But for now, she would need to play along. 

"Good. Now, get proper clothes fitting for my slave."

"As you wish, Master."

A door opened from the room in which she was kept. She moved trough it to find herself in a room with a suit already ready for her. It was almost identical to her previous suit, however it had some rather significant changes. The blue became a jet black and the S that previously dawned the suit was replaced by a glowing purple S with edges instead of curves. She put the suit on and noticed that it had multiple side effects to her appearance. It made her eyes glow purple, her lips appear pink as if she was wearing lipstick, and most noticeably, it somehow turned her hair from the previous blonde to jet-black.

"Huh, I guess this suits me quite well now" the corrupted Superheroine thought.

As soon as she finished putting the suit, yet another door opened, finally revealing Brainiac in person. The green alien was sitting in his chair, hundreds of cables plugged into his body, mainly his head. Upon entering the room, Supergirl kneeled in front of her new master.

"I have a task for you my servant."

"I will obey."

"You alone will not be enough to conquer earth, I have my mind set on another subject I want to convert to our path. A certain Amazon, known as Wonder Woman." 

Supergirl smiled evilishly upon hearing who their next victim would be. She always had a crush on the beautiful leader of the Amazons. This was going to be fun.

~A few hours later on the home island of the Amazons~

It was still blackest night. Most of the women were asleep, however a few guards were still patrolling the area. Supergirl surveyed the area out of sight, a few kilometers away from the island. Using her X-ray vision, she looked for her target. Then, she found it. In a simple building, the leader of the Amazons was resting after a hard day fighting crime. Supergirl laughed at the thought that she also used to waste her time doing something that useless. The building in which Wonder Woman was resting was heavily guarded. Supergirl thought about just killing everyone on the island and taking Diana, but that would garner too much attention. Besides, the Amazons could still be useful to her. Supergirl then executed her plan. She landed on the island undetected by coming in from sea level. Then she silently snapped the necks of the guards at super speed. Now that she was staring the beautiful Amazon in the face, she injected her with a powerful drug that would keep her asleep throughout the whole flight to braniacs ship. After that she grabbed her and flew back to her master's ship.

~Back on Brainiac's ship~

"Master, I have retrieved Wonder Woman."

"Good, bring her in for brainwashing."

"Master, may I brainwash her personally?"

"You may."

Supergirl carried Wonder Woman into the same room where she had been brainwashed. She made the tentacles of the ship restrain her and take off her armor. Supergirl knew that Braniac wouldn't be watching them, he was far too convinced of his brainwashing program and supergirls loaylity to think of any malicious intent from her. She woke Wonder Woman up by pressing her lips against hers. Wonder Woman's eyes shot open. She tried to struggle but quickly noticed the restraints. Kara deeply kissed the Amazon woman before stopping.

"Kara, what is the meaning of this? Where are we, and what are you wearing?!"

Supergirl pressed her finger against Wonder Woman's lips.

"Shhh, that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you obey."

"What!?"

Wonder woman was so distracted by the situation that she didn't notice a headset lowering onto her head. Supergirl opened a keyboard inside the wall.

"Now, those instructions will need some modifications."

She started typing: "You must obey. Kara Zor-El is your mistress, you must obey her and no-one else. You want to be evil, you love to be evil. Obeying your mistress arouses you, you obey your mistress."

The text started displaying on Wonder Woman's headset.

"What in the-!?"

Before Diana could continue Supergirl deeply kissed her again, forcing her tounge deep into the Amazon's mouth. She also started running her fingers down her breasts, eventually stopping at her pussy and rubbing it. Supergirl let out a small moan while doing so. Doing this gave her a rush of power like she had never felt before.

"This is just so you remember the taste of your mistress."

Kara then pressed a button which caused three tentacles to fill wonder woman's ass, pussy and mouth. Supergirl sat down and watched the show. While watching she took of her suit and started masturbating herself. Soon, Wonder woman would be her's, and braniac would be history. Then she could rule the world.


	2. Taking over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl disposes of Brainiac, makes plans for the future and has a little fun with her new slave.

7 hours had passed since Supergirl began Brainwashing wonder woman. The Amazon woman was already broken after 5 hours, but Supergirl tagged on another 2. Partly for her own amusement and party to make absolutely sure that she would be absolutely obedient to her. Supergirl pressed the button to release Wonder woman from the machine. When the mechanical tentacles left her private parts she gasped in surprise. The tentacles keeping her restrained let her go and Diana immediately got on her knees for her mistress.

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked.

"I am your obedient slave mistress, I only exist to serve and please you." the corrupted Wonder Woman replied.

"Good, now my slave, I have a plan." Supergirl said while running her finger along her first slaves cheek "Listen carefully..."

~Later~

Wonder woman stepped into brainiacs main room. She was wearing a modified version of her previous armor. The red metal was colored pitch black and the gold was replaced by purple. Her blue skirt was gone. Instead her armor now barely covered her pussy and ass. Her Tiara was now also purple. Her eyes were glowing in the same color. Although Supergirl was responsible for the design, she grew fond of Braniacs color scheme and decided to keep using it.

"Ah, Wonder Woman. I see Supergirl has already outfitted you properly. Though the brainwashing took longer than I had calculated. Were there any problems?" Brainiac said.

"No Master, quite the opposite" Wonder Woman said "everything went according to plan."

"Plan? What are you talking about?"

Those were the last words Braniac heard before two lasers impaled his head.

"Hmph, for an all-knowing genius you designed your brainwashing mashine pretty sloppily." Supergirl commented as she kicked the corpse of the collector of worlds from his chair.

"Slave, send the body into the vacuum of space for me, will you?"

"As you wish mistress."

Supergirl sat down on Braniacs chair.

"New user recognized, initiate calibration?" a robotic voice asked.

Supergirl thought about it for a moment. This could also be a trap. However, access to brainiacs vast collection of knowledge would be necessary for her plan for world domination. 

"Initiate calibration." she commanded.

Immediately, a helmet, which was collected to a few cables, lowered onto her head. Seconds later, she gasped at the amount of information flooding into her brain. She suddenly knew Details about the anatomy of every recorded species of beings in the universe, methods to solve math problems that neither humans nor kryptonians could solve for decades and so much more. Supergirl licked her lips. With all this information she could put the earth, no, this entire galaxy under her boot in no time.

"I have returned mistress." Wonder woman said as she came back into the main room and kneeled in front of her mistress.

"Good, now that that slug brainiac is taken care of I think it's time for a little test of obedience from you."

Being made out of tiny nanites the former superheroine could now command with a single thought, her suit dissapeared, leaving her completely naked. 

"Lick my pussy, my slave." Supergirl commanded while grinning. She knew if Wonder Woman had any inch of self worth left she would refuse the command. 

"Anything you wish, mistress" 

Wonder Woman kneeled in front of her mistress and began plugging her tounge into Supergirls folds.

"Ahhh, good girl."

While enjoying the pleasure she now received, she laughed at the thought that only a day ago she was a proud and upstanding superheroine fighting for justice. While she hated brainiac for trying to make her his slave, she was thankful that he turned her onto this beautiful path.

"Now my slave" supergirl said while lifting her slave's chin with her finger "it's time for these two."

She pointed at her breasts and Wonder Woman immediately began sucking and licking them. Supergirl could see that the Amazon was completely under her control. Even though the brainwashing was a success this time, she made a mental note to recalibrate the brainwashing mashine to check for the repetition of every single word. She was lucky wonder woman didn't find the same loophole she did.

"Now listen carefully slave, for my plan to be successful I need to mislead the justice league, especially that pesky Batman. Tomorrow when I meet with my cousin, Kal-El, you will pretend to be a slave of brainiac. You will kidnap me and bring me back onto the ship. Understood slave?"

Wonder Woman briefly stopped sucking Supergirl's breasts to accept the command.

"I will do as you command mistress."

Supergirl had to admit that being called mistress gave her a surge of power every time. She also thought about her name. Supergirl sounded way too heroic for her new identity. She decided that from now on, she would be called Ultragirl, a name she addmitedly stole from Ultraman, an evil counterpart of her cousin from Earth-3. She also thought of another name for her slave.

"From now on, you shall be called Wonder Witch, understood?"

"Yes mistress, from now on I will call myself wonder witch."

"Good, now continue pleasing me."

Kara spent the rest of the day enjoying the feeling of dominance over her slave. But she knew Wonder witch would be the first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a new character next chapter. I already have one or two in mind but please also leave suggestions in the comments.


	3. A new speedy slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl adds a new speedy slave to her harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all comic readers, I will include a character in this scene who I only know from the TV version of the flash. Please forgive some misuse of the character, but as I said this fic is set in no particular continuity, so I took some creative freedom.

"Kara! It's so good to see you, how have you been?" Clark Kent, better known as Superman, asked as he greeted Kara, who was already waiting at her usual meeting spot. Her hair was back to her usual blonde, even though she hated it. It made her look to innocent. 

"Clark, so good to see you." Kara replied as she hugged her cousin. Behind his back however, she started to grin.

"So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

Kara hated the overprotectiveness of her cousin. She was already living on earth for over 15 years, and she was supergirl for 5 of them. Still, he insisted upon seeing her every month to make sure that she was safe. But soon, when she would be the ruler of the earth, all of this would change. Her slave should arrive any second.

Just at that moment wonder woman, now known as wonder witch, jumped from the roof of a building, kryptonite blades in her hand. Superman noticed almost immediately, but he couldn't react. This was a public place, he couldn't dodge the attack with super speed.

Wonder woman stabbed Superman in the arm with a targeted strike and then put one of her Kryptonite blades onto Kara's throat.

"Move a muscle and she dies."

"Ahh, Wonder woman, what happened to you?"

"I am now a slave to brainiac the collector, you cannot stop his wrath..." Wonder woman said while stepping back further and further, Kara still as a hostage.

"Damn it..."

Clark ran away, trying to stop the bleeding with his hand. He ran into some abandoned alley and cautorized his wound with his laser vision. He put on his suit with superspeed and flew into the air. But it was too late, Wonder woman was already gone.

~Later, back on Ultragirl's ship~

"You have done a fine job my slave" Ultragirl said back in her black suit.

"Thank you mistress..."

While talking to her slave, Ultragirl was looking trough Brainiac's collection of knowledge, trying to finde some way to defend herself against Kryptonite. She knew it would be immediately used against her the moment she would step into battle personally. Without her weakness against Kryptonite, she would be unstoppable. First, she looked trough the list of known Kryptonites, trying to find some kind of Antidote. Eventually she found one.

"Purple Kryptonite, neutralizes the effects of green Kryptonite near Kryptonians. Interesting, If I could wieve this kind of Kryptonite into my suit I could be unstoppable." Ultragirl grinned. 

However, upon reading how to create it, she noticed a problem.

"Purple Kryptonite only exists in theory and can only be synthezied by charging green Kryptonite with speed force energy. However, due to lack of access to the speed force such experiments could not be conducted yet. Interesting." Ultragirl read while smirking. 

"Maybe I can synthesize this kind of Kryptonite after all, and I could add a certain speeddster to my little harem. Wonder witch, I have a task for you!"

"Yes mistress?"

"You will go back to Themyscira and pretend to be your normal self. The Justice league will probably visit within an hour and question the other Amazons. When they ask you about my kidnapping you will say that you don't know anything about it, and suggest that it may have been an alternate version of you from the multiverse to mislead them. The multiverse is a beautiful thing isn't it? Infinite Versions of ourselves mean infinite versions of ourselves to blame for things we have done." she laughed

"I will do as you command." Wonder Witch replied.

Then, wonder witch's costume suddenly changed color and shape back to her old costume.

"These nanites our suits are made of are impressive, aren't they? Return when you are done with your task. I am going to do some recruiting in the meantime." 

Using Multiverse travel technology on the ship, Ultragirl made her way to Earth 27. Earth 27 was an Earth with very few differences to the earth Ultragirl inhabited. It only had one key difference. This earth's version of the flash, was a woman called Jessy Quick. With her access to the speed force, she could synthesize Purple Kryptonite for her and serve her as a new slave at the same time. Ultragirl stepped out of the portal the ship created. She was wearing normal civilian clothes to not appear suspicious. Or that is what it seemed like. In reality, she just made her suit take the appearance of normal clothing so it could be deployed if she wanted to. Now she just needed to find Jessy. She couldn't fly, or else she would blow her cover, but seeing the city from a high altitude would still be advantageous in finding the speedster. The reason being that they have one disadvantage. Despite being faster than the human eye can see, speedsters leave trails of lightning where they go, making them unsuitable to actually use their speed to stay undetected. Ultragirl looked around herself and immediately spotted a convenient location. A large tower in the middle of the city, freely accessible to the public.

"How convenient" she thought.

After walking up the tower with normal speed, meaning agonizingly slow for her standards, she only had to wait. And it didn't even take long. After only an hour a orange-red trail of lightning could be seen throughout the city. Ultragirl immediately rushed after it with super speed. She didn't care about her cover anymore, now that she had her target right in front of her. The speedster noticed her pursuer and ran even faster. Ultragirl already had trouble catching up, after all her superspeed was nothing compared to that of the speedster. However, that was exactly what she wanted. She just needed to go where the young speedster's home or base was. And luckily, she was fast enough to see Jessy run into a small apartment. Ultragirl smirked, there was one thing her superspeed had over Jessy's, undetectability. She rushed into the apartment with superspeed and, before Jessy's superfast reaction time could even register in her exhausted state, pinched a needle into her shoulder. It was 10 times as strong as the one she used on wonder woman, but her body would still neutralize the poison very quickly, therefore she had to brainwash her fast. She made the nanites turn her clothes back into her supersuit, which made a small keyboard appear on her wrist. She typed some things in, causing a portal to open directly to the brainwashing chamber of her ship. Supergirl then started to undress the young speedster. She had to admit the woman was quite attractive. After undressing her she handed the suit to a robotic arm extending from the walls of the ship.

"Get this into nanitization, usual color scheme." Ultragirl commanded "now, we need to readjust my little brainwashing device here to deal with Jessy's faster senses. Ship, calculate the spreed of her brain activity based on the data I recorded while I was chasing her. Readjust the system accordingly. Also refine word repitition protocol, I only want absolute obedience from my subjects."

"Orders received, readjusting brainwashing apparatus." a cold robotic voice replied.

"Initiate brainwashing." Ultragirl commanded while licking her lips, she loved this part.

Seven tentacles and the headset emerged from the walls again. 4 of them restraining Jessy and 2 entering her pussy and ass. The third was still standing by. Ultragirl approached her new slave and planted a kiss upon her lips. This caused Jessy to wake up and immediately scream. But before she could say anything Ultragirl's lips parted from Jessy's. Instead, the third tentacle entered her mouth. It immediately started pumping some kind of chemical in that forced Jessy to move at superspeed, whether she wanted it or not. 

"Shh, just accept it." Ultragirl whispered "you will enjoy being my slave."

Then the procedure started. The 3 tentacles began moving at rapid speeds and the brainwashing in the headset started. With 3000 Frames per second and a word every frame, a normal human would have only seen a white blur in front of a spiral. But Jessy saw everything, she registered every word. After only a minute she began to moan in pleasure.

"Oh my" Ultragirl commented "you are enjoying this so much faster than the others. How naughty."

While it was only a minute for Ultragirl, Jessy felt like she had been in the machine for an hour. And it would only be the first of many.

After 60 whole minutes, Ultragirl was finally satisfied with the result.

"Lets get you out of there, you've been my quickest and longest brainwash at the same time" she laughed.

Jessy fell to her knees. All the pleasure and orgasms she had in the short time were taking its toll on her body.

"Who are you?" Ultragirl asked while lifting Jessy's chin with her finger.

"I am Jessy Quick, my only purpose and pleasure in live is serving you, mistress."

"Good, now get dressed."

Jessy moved into the clothing room, where her new suit was already waiting for her. It was largely the same, however it was black with purple outlines. Her mask was missing as well.

"You won't need a mask anymore, from now on you will only exist as my slave. You will not have a separate Identity you need to protect anymore." Ultragirl commented upon noticing the look on her slaves face.

"I understand mistress."

"Now come with me."

Ultragirl and Jessy moved into the main room, where Wonder Witch was already waiting for her mistress. 

"Ah perfect, Wonder Witch meet my newest slave, Jessy Quick."

"It it a pleasure to meet my mistress' newest conquest" Wonder witch said monotonously.

Ultragirl sat down on her chair. She decided that Jessy was still too weak to synthesize purple Kryptonite for her now. Instead, she decided to have a little fun. She made all of their suits seemingly vanish by controlling the nanites that all of their suits were made out of.

"Now, Jessy, you lick my pussy. Wonder witch, go suck on my tits."

"As you wish mistress." the two slaves said in unison.

Kara just leaned back and enjoyed the pleasure. Oh how she loved being a supervillain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I just wanted a female speedster on Supergirl's "team". Jessy was the only one I could think of, and since I don't know anything about her in the comics I just picked a random alternate earth to get her from.


	4. An army and a headquarter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultragirl creates an army for herself and establishes her new headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long inactivity, I lost all of my work for this chapter a week ago so I felt unmotivated to continue writing. But now I'm back.

Kara had to admit one thing, as advanced as brainiacs ship was, it wasn't very large. And it definitely wasn't large enough to allow a speedster to reach enough speed to enter the speed force. She would need a new base. And she already had a plan where it would be.

~Later, on the island of themyscira~

"Do you know why we were called here?" one Amazon asks the other.

"No, I was just told that it is extremely important and that we all need to be present."

Wonder witch, dressed in her old costume, waited for every last woman to be present. For her mistress' plan to succeed, everyone would need to be here.

"You may wonder why I called all of you here" she said "but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are nice and obedient for our mistress."

The Amazon's were in utter confusion. What could wonder woman possibly mean? The confusion did not last long, as suddenly a trail of purple and black lightning appeared. All of the sudden, everyone found themselves naked in strange black pods. They were all restrained inside. As if their situation wasn't bad enough already, a woman and a skull shaped ship descended from the sky.

"My name is Ultragirl, but soon you will refer to me as mistress. Just like the rest of the world. However, you have the honor of me making your island my new headquarters. You will be the first part of my army." 

Wonder witch and Jessy positioned themselves next to Ultragirl. Wonder witch's outfit changed from her boring old costume to her seductive new costume her mistress had given her.

"We will never serve the likes of you!" one of the Amazons shouted.

With a swipe of her hand Ultragirl shoved a mechanical tentacle into the woman's mouth.

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that, not even I could completely resist the power of this lovely machine. You will love it after you are done." Ultragirl commented while running her finger along one of the women's cheeks.

"Initiate brainwashing."

The mobile brainwashing pods kicked into action. Mechanical tentacles were shoved into the body openings of the women and headsets were getting lowered onto their heads. Some of them broke after only a few minutes, while others resisted for quite a while. All the moaning was music to Ultra girl's ears. She made her suit dissappear and rubbing her clit in the air. Wonder witch and Jessy just stood at attention. They too enjoyed the show, but their loyalty didn't allow them to do anything without the order of their mistress.

While the Amazon warriors were being brainwashed, the larger tentacles of brainiacs ship drilled themselves into the island. They mined the vast, untapped natural resources under themyscira and converted them into nanites. They then began excavating below the island. Several rooms and a hangar for the ship were dug out. After the excavating, the space was filled with the previously created nanitey to create metallic black walls with purple lighting.

After an hour, every Amazon was broken. They all moaned in unity at the great pleasure they were receiving. As a final step, the pods dispensed some kind of black fluid onto the women's bodies. The fluid started bonding to the women, giving all of them Form fitting black latex uniforms. When the pods stopped their work, all Amazons stepped out of them in unison and kneeled.

"Thank you for showing us the pleasure of serving you, mistress. We live to obey and serve you." all of them said at the same time.

~3 hours later~

Ultragirl's new headquarters below themyscira were now fully set up. Brainiac's skull shaped ship was store in a large hanger. The Amazons quickly started their programmed crew duties. Of course, some of them would always patrol the unchanged surface in their old uniforms to make sure they didn't raise suspicion, but in reality all of Themyscira was under Ultragirls's whim. And the world would be next.


	5. A scientist for Ultragirls harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara adds a brilliant scientist to her army to help her in achieving mass-brainwashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress this enough, so I'll say it again. This fanfiction is not set in any particular universe. I am going to use a character from the supergirl TV show in this chapter, however that doesn't mean this fanfiction is set in that universe or that other characters from the TV show exist. (Unless I write them in of course.)

Ultragirl stepped into her new speedforce laboratory. She had it build as part of her new base in order to experiment with Jessys connection to the speed force. The laboratory had a large circular area for Jessy to reach her top speed. Jessy obediently followed her mistress, awaiting her next command. She was holding a piece of green Kryptonite in her hand. She was careful not to hold it to close to her mistress, in order not to harm her. However, that would soon change.

"Jessy, this is the reason I gave you the honor of being my slave" Kara said while pointing at the green Kryptonite "when I give you the command you will enter the speed force along with the green Kryptonite. You will stay there until it turns purple. Understood?"

"Yes mistress, your will is my command."

"Good girl, now go!"

Within a split second Jessy started accelerating at inhuman speed. After only a few seconds she dissappeared.

"Impressive, I don't think even the flash would have made it into the speed force this fast" Kara commented "it seems like the power-enhancing properties of the suit are working."

After a few more seconds Jessy returned. The green Kryptonite in her hand was now purple. She gave the purple mineral to her mistress. Ultragirl could feel the effect the mineral was having on her, but she had to be absolutely sure. Using her connection to the ship she telepathically summoned a large piece of Kryptonite from the cargo area. Despite the fact that she herself didn't possess any telepathic abilities, she received the ability to telepathically communicate with the ship when she linked herself up with it. Kara grabbed the green Kryptonite. Sure enough, with the purple Kryptonite in her hand the green version didn't hurt her whatsoever, in fact, the opposite happened. She absorbed the energy of the green Kryptonite leaving it grey and temporarily boosting her strength. She let the drained Kryptonite drop to the floor. It crumbled into dust on impact.

"Interesting, the purple Kryptonite is even more powerful than I predicted." Ultragirl said with a smile on her face.

She pressed the purple mineral onto her suit. The nanites in the suit absorbed the purple Kryptonite and equally distributed it in her suit. Now she was unstoppable. Despite this, she was still lacking the means to effectively put the world under her boot. But she knew somebody who could help her achieve her goal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-National City, L Corp.-

Ultragirl approached the high building. She had made her suit change back to her old blue one, even though she hated how innocent it made her look. But it was necessary to get to her next target. Lena Luthor. She was the most brilliant scientist she knew. She also had previous attempts at mind control herself, although not for the villainous purposes that Ultragirl would use them for. Kara descended onto the balcony that she usually used to enter the building. She was almost immediately greeted by the CEO of L-corp herself. Lena luthor.

"Hello Supergirl, what brings you here?"

"Something personal..." Kara replied before approaching Lena with superspeed.

She pressed her lips against the ones of the other woman. Lena was surprised but that was all she could think about before passing out. Before making her way to national city Kara had applied a strong narcotic to her lips. It wouldn't knock out a kryptonian but it would certainly knock out a human for several hours, and that is exactly what It did. When Lena woke up, she found herself naked in a brainwashing pod. She tried to struggle against the restraints but the mechanical tentacles wouldn't give in.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Heeelp!" she shouted.

Just then Kara, back in her black suit, entered the room.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake."

"What are you doing Supergirl? Have you gone mad? Let me go this instant!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need your help."

"On what exactly?"

"You see, I want to take over this world, however I can't risk a rebellion. I already have a way to brainwash people, but depending on the person the process is long and way too complicated to do for the entire world. But with the technology In this base, you can surely find a more efficient way. What do you say? No more wars, no more crime, a peaceful world under my iron rule."

"Never! I won't help you take people's free will!"

"*Sigh* I already thought you would react like this. But I have ways to change your mind."

After Kara finished her sentence, a mind control headset lowered itself onto Lena's head.

"Normally I would let my tentacles do this, but you know" Kara begins to say "ever since I first met you I've always had a crush on you. That's why I will break you personally."

Kara makes her suit dissappear, leaving her naked in front of Lena, who can only see and hear the commands the headset is pushing into her mind. Kara pushes her own body against Lena's deeply kissing her in the process. However, Lena doesn't return it.

"Whatever you are trying to do, it won't work." Lena shouts.

"Oh, well see about that" Kara casually replies.

She continues by working her mouth down Lena's body, kissing her everywhere in the process. When she gets to her breasts she massages them for a while. Lena bites her lip. She had to admit this felt amazing. Kara continued down her body, eventually reaching Lena's pussy.

"You should feel honored, not even Wonder woman got the pleasure of getting her pussy licked by me."

Kara started licking. At first she only lightly covered the surface but over time she pushed her tounge deeper and deeper. At a certain point, Lena started moaning. Then Kara stopped. Lena gasped.

"No... Why did you stop... Continue, please!" Lena begged.

"Are you ready to obey then?" Kara asked. 

Then Lena snapped out of it, what was this headset doing to her? She couldn't think straight anymore. Kara pushed her tounge back into Lena's pussy. Her moment of clear thought was immediately washed away by the pleasure. Kara's tounge was getting more and more intense.

"Yes, yes! This feels amazing M-mistress!" Lena moaned out "I'm about to cum!"

Kara smiled and finished Lena off. She willingly swallowed her sweet juices. She got up again and pressed another deep kiss onto Lena's mouth. This time it was returned with equal passion. The brainwashing device was lifted from her head and the tentacles let her go. After breaking the kiss Lena stepped out of it.

"Thank you for showing me the pleasure of serving you, Mistress. I will obey."


	6. Supergirl X2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To add some more strength to her army and to test Lena's new brainwashing collar, Kara takes a trip to Earth-2 to add herself to her army.

Kara sat on her throne in the middle of her base. She now had an army to take on the various world military. She was also powerful enough to beat the justice league by herself. Even her cousin wouldn't be a problem if she used Kryptonite weapons that she was now immune to. With her current power she could probably take over this world, but there would still be widespread rebellion against her reign. She couldn't possibly brainwash the entire world, after all the brainwashing process was quite complicated and could take hours depending on the person. That's why she ordered Lena to create something to speed up the process. With all of the alien technology from Brainiacs ship, Lena was able to get a working result within a week.

"Mistress, I have finished my research about faster brainwashing methods and developed this." Lena said while walking into the large room.

In her hand she was holding a black collar with a purple glowing light in the middle.

"How does this work?" Kara asked.

"Its quite simple mistress" Lena explained "when someone wears this collar, it puts the brain in a sort of virtual environment. Within this virtual environment the victim will be brainwashed with the usual methods. It doesn't matter whether the procedure takes an hour of a year within the virtual environment. To the outside world only a second will pass until the wearer of the collar is fully under your command. If the collar is taken off the obedience may break, but after wearing it for one day this won't happen anymore. Even removing the collar doesn't remove the total obedience to you, mistress."

"Perfect. I think you have earned a reward. Come here my slave, and strip in the process." 

Lena approached her mistress discarding the black labcoat she was wearing to reveal thst she was entirely naked underneath. When she reached the throne, Lena received a deep kiss from her mistress, fulfilling her like nothing before in her life.

"I think I already have the perfect test subject for this. How long will it take to mass produce this collar?" Kara asked after breaking the kiss.

"To create a collar for every human over the age of 18 years will take approximately 1 month with our current resources, mistress."

"Good, one month to corrupt more and more heroines into joining me."

After making out with Lena for an hour, Kara got up from her throne and materialized her suit. It was time for a trip to earth-2, the earth inhabiting Powergirl. While she and Powergirl were technically the same person, Kara was always jealous of the fact that Powergirl had a much larger chest than her. But soon this alternative version of her would only exist to serve her. After typing some things into a keyboard on her right glove, a portal opened which Kara stepped trough. She was on Themyscira of earth 2. Luckily for her the island wasn't inhabited on earth 2. Then, she made her suit produce ear protection. Following that, Kara typed something Into her glove again. This time the suit was broadcasting a high-pitched noise that only kryptonians could hear. Now all that she had to do was wait. Within 5 minutes, Kara saw the characteristic red cape and white suit in the sky. She stopped broadcasting the high pitch signal and removed her ear protection.

"Supergirl!?" Power girl asked "what was that about? And why do you look so different?"

Kara simply gestured her earth-2 counterpart to come down to her. She did.

"So? I demand an answer for this! You almost made my head explode!"

Kara didn't answer. All she did was attach the mind control collar to her counterparts neck with a swift motion. She instantly stood at attention.

"I apologize for my behavior mistress, how may I serve you?"

-Within Powergirl's mind-

"What the-? Where am I?"

Powergirl stood in a black void. This world was empty except for Powergirls own body. As she looked down she noticed that she was entirely naked.

"Wow, not even my clothes exist here. Well, it's not like anyone can see me."

Powergirl blinked. Within the split second that her eyes were closed, mechanical tentacles appeared out of the void and restrained Powergirl.

"Huh, where did these come from?"

Powergirl tried to free herself from the tentacles but found that for some reason she was incredibly weak. She then tried to use her heat vision to cut herself free, but that didn't work either.

"So my powers don't work in this world either. Fuck!"

As powergirl blinked again, 3 more tentacles appeared. The first one entered her pussy, causing supergirl to moan a little without realizing. Before she could react to the situation, another tentacle shoved itself deep into her mouth. The last tentacle responsible for her third hole quickly followed. Now that the tentacles were penetrating her, Powergirl struggled against the tentacles even more. But without her super strength the metallic tentacles were too strong. As the last step, the headset with the screen and headphones was lowered onto powergirls head. The screen came to live with a purple spiral and the tentacles began to move within Powergirls pussy and ass. On the screen words flashed in front of her while also being seductively whispered into her ear by no other voice than her own, or rather, her earth 1 counterpart.

"Obey."

"Obey mistress Ultragirl."

"Ultragirl, your mistress and owner, is your only reason to live. You devote your life entirely to pleasing her and being a good slave."

In addition to the words, image of Ultragirl naked and in seductive poses appeared too. While she didn't react to the pictures at first, the pleasure in combination with the words turned her initial disgust into unconditional love.

-Back in reality-

"I apologize for my behavior mistress, how may I serve you?" Powergirl asked.

Ultragirl put her hand onto Powergirls chest and squeezed her breasts. In the process she transfered nanites from her own suit into powergirl's, turning it pitch-black in the process.

"Come with me my slave, I think I'll have some fun with you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth-2 themyscira is probably not uninhabited but let's pretend it is for convenience okay?


End file.
